1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture, and more particularly to a wide angled lighting fixture which comprises two light sources received in a light housing with a front angled opening for enhancing the projecting angle of lighting fixture so as to minimize the shadowing area formed between the two light sources.
2. Description of Related Arts
Lighting fixtures are considered as one of the common illumination device since the lighting fixtures are effective and require low power operation such that most areas, such as warehouse or commercial buildings are illuminated by different kinds of lighting fixtures. For example, a typical lighting fixture is suspendedly mounted on a wall at a position above an entrance door or a garage door, the entrance area can be illuminated by the lighting fixture.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the lighting fixture generally comprises a supporting body arranged to mounted on the wall and at least two illuminating units adjustably supported on the supporting body wherein each of the illuminating units comprises a light housing having a reflecting inner surface and an illuminator disposed in the light housing in such a manner that the illuminating unit provides a projecting angle to illuminate a predetermined area. Accordingly, the projecting angle of each illuminating unit is about 119 degrees when a 500W of the illuminator is used.
In order to widen the wide projecting angle of the lighting fixture, which is defined by the sum of the two projecting angles of the illuminating units, each of the illuminating units is capable of being selectively adjusted with respect to the supporting body in such a manner that when the two illuminating units are turned apart with each other, the wide projecting angle of the lighting fixture will be substantially increased. However, such conventional lighting fixture has several drawbacks.
As shown in FIG. 1B, as it is mentioned above, when the two illuminating units are turned apart to increase the wide projecting angle of the lighting fixture, a shadowing area is created between the two illuminating units. In order to minimize the shadowing area of the lighting fixture, the two illuminating units must be turned towards to each other, which may narrowing the wide projecting angle of the lighting fixture. It is worth to mention that the structural design of each of the illuminating units cannot totally eliminate the shadowing area even though the two illuminating units are turned closely to each other.
In addition, the supporting body must provide an electric adapter electrically extended from the power source to electrically connect with the two illuminating units. Therefore, the lighting fixture requires a complicated electrical circuitry design to connect the two individual illuminating units with the power source so as to highly increase the manufacturing cost of the lighting fixture.
Furthermore, the conventional lighting fixture cannot be incorporated with a stand to elevate the illuminating units of the lighting fixture several feet off of the ground. However, due to the configuration of the supporting body, only one the lighting fixture can be supported on the stand. In other words, when two lighting fixture must be suspendedly supported above the ground, two individual stands must be employed respectively.